


Plane of Existence

by Godsliltippy



Series: Protection and Development [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, I keep traumatizing louie, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Louie knew better... treasure usually came with a price. It had been his mantra since Toth-rah. So, what made today any different?Sometimes things happen and you have to learn from them. And othertimes they happen to make you a better person.





	Plane of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> This story has elements from my story Plagued. It might help to read that one first!

The sound of the stone doors closing sent an urgency through Louie as he raced forward, his brothers and Webby trailing behind him. He ducked past Scrooge, who was using his cane to keep them open until the group could get in. Ever aware of the next trap that might trigger, he stopped, eyes searching the room. Much like many of the ancient pyramids and tombs they had come across, the place was littered with crumbled stone and webbing from long dead spiders. These places never truly held up when it came to decor. Structurally, it was amazing the places were still standing, much less had functional traps.

Someone else skidded to a halt behind him, but he paid them no mind, his focus landing on an intricate pedestal, the light from Huey's torch sending glimmers of gold, red and blue over the cave walls. The source - and what had caught his attention - was an ornate cluster of gems, held together by untarnished gold, interwoven around the jewels. The sheer luster of the piece gave it such majesty that he felt a slight wetness at the corner of his eye.

And before he could stop himself, he was climbing over the edge of the stage it stood upon. The warning from his uncle still echoed off the walls as his hand encircled the treasure.

With a sudden ache of annoyance mixing with a odd feeling of grief, his hand passed through it, the relic still firmly in place. He tried again, angrily swiping at the piece and recieving the same results.

"This thing magic or something?" His frustration was apparent as he turned to regard his family. What greeted him sent his mind reeling with the impossible image.

Webby was kneeling on the ground, shouting for his uncle. His brothers stood not far, frozen with shock at the sight of Louie's body, motionless on the cold stone floor.

Cursed... The thought had him sinking to his knees next to his own form, hands reaching out to grab the fingers that poked from the sleeve of his green hoodie. Much like the gems, they passed right through.

[Oh no, no- what did I do?] His voice echoed eerily around him.

He watched helplessly as Scrooge and his brothers finally made it over, their previous entrance finally shut. There was no going back for help. The elder duck's hands ran over the youngest's body, stopping to check for a pulse. To all of their relief, he found one. So he wasn't dead. That was good.

"Webbigail, see if you can find anything that tells us what that thing is." The girl nodded, determination glinting in her eyes. "Boys, stay with your brother and alert me if he changes."

Dewey moved first, sitting next to Louie's body, his hand taking hold of the limp one at his side. Huey was digging through his pack, retrieving an emergency blanket to wrap around his little brother, his head being lifted to set atop the bag.

Louie watched the scene, a sharp pang of guilt piercing his gut at what his actions were causing in his brothers. He wanted to cry, but nothing fell, instead, a shuddering whimper passing from his throat.

It was obvious they couldn't hear or see him, but he couldn't stop the words as they spilled free. [Guys, I'm here. Please-]

[H-hello?] An unfamiliar voice to his right sent him scrambling uselessly behind Dewey's back, eyes wide as he searched for the source. Something in the shadows moved, a tall figure slowly stepping into the torch light. Louie felt himself shiver as the unblinking eyes regarded him with curious wonder. [Oh- oh my! You can hear me?] Hesitantly, the young duck nodded. The small gesture sent the figure, a man by the sound of his voice, jumping across the platform with what seemed to be excitement. Louie pushed himself backwards as the figure crouched in front of him.

Terrified, but able to fully take in the man before him, Louie could tell that he was a dog, his clothes indicative of an explorer. They appeared fairly dated, but there was no mistaking the gear he wore. The duck's eyes flicked to his brothers who were oblivious to the newcomer.

[It's been so long!] The dog was oblivious to his current state, continuing on. [Where are you from? What's your name? What's changed since I got trapped in this accursed temple?]

It took Louie a moment to calm his fear before he could properly register the questions. [What?]

[Sorry! You'll have to forgive my eagerness for company! It's been years - oh dear I've lost count…] It was clear how starved he was for any kind of contact. [Silas Belton. My name - Silas! What's yours?] Beaming, he offered a hand to the young duck.

Hesitantly, he took the hand, his voice low as he answered. [Louie.] Silas shook his hand, vigorously, inadvertently pulling Louie to his feet.

[You have to tell me everything!] The dog exclaimed, finally releasing his arm.

Louie's brain was spinning and it was all he could do to just stay on his feet. His eyes went back to his brothers, still keeping watch over his body. Suddenly, whatever questions were being thrown at him were lost. [What happened?] He asked, feeling small and useless.

Silas didn't answer immediately, his bright expression souring as he spoke. [You touched the Jewel of the Dying.]

[What?!] His head spun to the dog, eyes wide and pleading for the man to be joking. [What does it do?]

The older figure ran a hand through his mop of hair, shaking his head as if recalling something painful. [It forces you out of your body. Eventually, your body will die and you'll be stuck here forever.]

Forever? That wasn't going to happen. The denial was thick with his proclamation. [Oh no, no way! Uncle Scrooge will figure this out. He'd never leave me stuck like this!] He knew yelling wouldn't help his situation and by the downcast look on the dog's face, he knew it was a painful subject for Silas. How long had he been stuck here? Years? Centuries? A twinge of guilt cut off any further comment, deciding, instead, to take a seat at his body's feet.

[I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear.] Silas paused, gradually taking a seat not too far from him. [It's just, I've been here so long and I've look everywhere for an answer. There's nothing.]

The dog was right, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. And he was determined to push the words away. Louie had spent so much time with his great-uncle and he knew there would be a way. If anyone was going to figure it out, it was the old duck who had seen nearly everything in his life. He decided to focus on his brothers, noting how quiet they were as they sat with him.

And then Dewey spoke.

"Louie? I'm not sure if you can hear me." A soft sniffle fell from the blue-clad duck. "We're here. You're going to be okay. I promise."

Everything in him wanted to reach out and grab his brother's shoulder. To squeeze it and tell him he was there and wanted the same, but Silas' words were trying to dig their way back to the surface. What if he was stuck forever in this temple, doomed to be alone.

"We need you, Louie." He looked up to see Huey taking his other hand. "We're the Duck Boys. The three of us."

[Wow.] Silas spoke next to him. [Wish I'd had anyone like that when I got stuck here.] The sadness in his voice actually lessened the ache in Louie's heart, knowing that his family loved him enough to fight for his life.

A silence stretched as his brothers seemed to wait for his form to respond. Louie broke it, aiming a question to the dog. [Were you looking for treasure too?]

[In a way.] And he actually laughed, Louie wondering what memory his question had stirred up. [I was a researcher. I hired some of the locals to bring me up here. The amount of history and knowledge that could be found was too hard to pass up. So, when we made it into this chamber, saw the gem. Oh my, it was incredible! The intricate design was simply beautiful. I had to touch it.] Louie turned to regard Silas, who was now glaring at the gold-laced jewels. [My guides ran, screaming when they realized I wasn't going to wake up. They left me here to die.]

He could hear the anguish that accompanied the abandonment, his own well masked emotions trying to wriggle out of his control.

[Sorry.] It seemed a lame attempt at comfort, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

[It's okay.] The dog relented. [I've had years to get over it.]

Louie could tell Silas wanted to go back to his earlier questions, but for some reason, he let a dull silence ensue. The young duck was grateful, wrapping his arms around his legs as he pulled them to his chest. His eyes remained on his brothers, desperate to ease their worry.

OoOoOoO

Webby felt panic rising in her chest as her hands ran over the cool stone, pushing away clumps of dead vines. There was nothing. She'd been over her side of the room twice already with no luck and she couldn't help glancing at the green-clad duck that was depending on them.

In the time she'd spent with Louie and his brothers, he was always the one who was hesitant to run head first into danger. What was different today? Why had he decided to act before thinking? She'd told him before not to touch anything in case it could be cursed!

She ripped another tendril of dried foliage away with more vigor than was necessary. Yes, he could talk, usually spin something to get himself out of a situation, or at least delay until help arrived. It was something she honestly admired and envied about him. Webby had never been good at lying, even if it could save her friends and family, but no amount of his skill could get him out of this mess. Louie was going to have to rely on her and Scrooge to find the answers and right now, she was failing at that task.

Webby reached the end of the wall by the rise that held the pedestal and triplets, cursing as she came up empty again. She turned quickly, wanting to regroup with the elder duck, but skidded to a halt as her foot caught on some broken stone slabs. For a second, she thought about dismissing them, but the need to find something sent her hands clawing the pieces, turning them over to see the worn etchings in their surface.

"Mr. McDuck!" Her call was met with the scurry of feet as Scrooge ran over, his own light brightening the stone. The letters were of a script she hadn't studied well enough to translate, but the image of the gems was undeniable. This had to be what they were looking for, but as her eyes moved over it, she realized a large chunk of the piece was missing.

"May those who touch the Jewel of the Dying pass -" Scrooge stopped in his translation, moving the stone aside to look for where it had come from. Webby was already up and searching, trying to find any other pieces that would match. Her hope was building again. They had something that proved their search wasn't in vein. She wouldn't stop until she found what they needed.

OoOoOoO

[Way to go, Webby!] Louie had moved to the edge of the platform the moment he'd heard her cry. Even if they didn't have the entire piece, at least they knew it existed. It would only be a matter of time before they had everything and could work to bring him back.

He turned to follow their movements, searching through the piles of rubble, but had to take a step back as Silas appeared just beside him. The dog had been silent since the discovery and Louie heard warning bells as he regarded the fallen expression. He could only imagine what Silas was feeling. Years of being trapped in an empty temple and the answers were right here. No one had stayed to search. His life was lost because of fear. The overwhelming gratitude he felt for his family's presence was almost too much and all he wanted to do was hold them close.

[Uh, you okay?] Louie finally found his voice.

Silas didn't speak, focused on the stone chunk that could have saved his life. The duck quickly noticed the trembling in the dog's clenched fists and realized how thin his control was becoming.

[I'm just- I'll be over here.] Without looking back, Louie moved over to where Webby and Scrooge were working. Apparently, Dewey had joined them, holding out a small chunk to their uncle who gave it a once over before nodding and placing it with others that contained bits of the instruction. He found he couldn't sit still, moving around the group and trying to get a good look at each piece they turned over. As he neared his uncle, there was a flash, a sharp shock coursing through his leg and he he stumbled back, landing awkwardly against the wall.

Louie let out a hiss of pain as he fell back. [Ow- what the heck was that?] He rubbed at his leg, the shock still tingling into his foot. He looked up to see if Silas had any answers and blinked as he noticed his family had paused in their search. Their eyes were on Uncle Scrooge's cane, the glowing symbols fading. Immediate recollection of a time he'd wanted to forget sprang forward. The protection runes! He must have hit the cane while he was walking and activated it.

A sudden nausea hit him as he realized how close he'd come to vaporizing himself. He wasn't even sure how that worked, but he could remember seeing the flames that devoured the ghost that had possessed him.

"What was that?" Dewey asked, eyes wide.

"Seems a spirit got too close." The elder duck lifted the cane, his eye roaming around the room expectantly. A sudden idea sprung to the young ducks mind as he took in their reactions. He wasn't all together thrilled with it, but it was the first time he'd been able to cause a reaction from them.

[I'm gonna try something.] Louie regarded Silas for a moment, the dog still staring in disbelief as he got to his feet. Everything in Louie was screaming for him to stop, but as his finger tapped the glossy, black stick, eliciting a glow and bearable pulse of pain through his hand, he knew it was what he needed to do.

Scrooge watched the runes flare, a frown pulling at his bill as he spoke, cautiously. "Louie?"

A flutter of triumph encouraged him to tap the cane again, recieving a startled gasp from his family as they began the realize what Scrooge had discovered.

"Alright, lad." The elder duck continued. "Are you in any danger at the moment? One for yes, two for no."

Louie groaned at the idea of having to continue with the painful Q and A, but it was a sacrifice he could make if it meant helping his family get him back in his body. Two taps and he was shaking his hand, rubbing away the ache that leached up his arm.

[Hurts?] Silas finally spoke, sounding much more subdued.

Silently, he nodded, not wanting to miss the next question.

"No way!" Dewey exclaimed, his previous task completely forgotten. "Louie! Are you okay? Do you know what happened to you? Is-" His string of questions was halted by Webby, her hand on his arm. He took a deep breath to calm what Louie suspected was a mix of concern and curiosity. "Sorry, you okay?"

That was a loaded question. No, not really. He was scared and his arm hurt, not to mention he was really regretting his impulse to grab shiny things. As he found his brother's expectant gaze, however, he reached out and touched the cane once.

Dewey's relief was evident and it lifted Louie's spirits just the slightest. For now, he seemed to be out of immediate danger. He just needed them to find the rest of the ancient texts and figure out what to do next.

"Don't you worry." Webby chimed in with an intense optimism the boys had grown accustomed to. "We'll find out what that thing is and how to reverse it. Just hold tight!"

They went back to collecting pieces with renewed purpose, Louie climbing back onto the platform to sit and watch, his arm resting over his lap as he rubbed it. The pain had diminished to a slight tingling sensation that he couldn't quite make sense of. If he wasn't in his body, how could he feel this? The question lingered for a moment more until he turned his attention to Webby, who was busy trying to put the pieces back together. It was possibly the only puzzle he would ever be this interested in seeing completed.

Movement to Louie's right alerted him to Silas, the dog taking a seat a few feet away. The expression he wore was hard to read; a mix of curiousity and sadness. The young duck began to wonder if there was anything he could do to alleviate the potential despair he figured the dog was feeling.

[Hey, uh, Silas?] He didn't receive a response, deciding to continue. [I'm sorry you got left here. Maybe -]

Anything more he was going to say was cut off by the excited cry from the girl and he quickly turned to see what had happened. "Got it! I got it all together!"

"What does it say?" Huey asked from his position by Louie's still form, the anxiety evident in his strained voice.

Uncle Scrooge moved the torch over the completed tablet, eyes narrowed as he read. "May those who touch the Jewel of the Dying pass with their kin until the pools of reclamation."

They waited a beat, all eyes on the elder duck. Dewey was the first to speak. "That's it?"

"It appears so." Scrooge stood, eyes roaming the chamber. Louie hoped he was looking for more answers or had something up his sleeve that would shed some light on the message.

Realization hit him a split second later, knowing who would have the most understanding of the temple. [Do you know what it's talking about?]

Silas gave him a quick glance, obviously hearing the question, but as he shook his head, Louie felt his hope drop. He still had his uncle, Webby and his brothers. They could do this.

"Louie?" Scrooge called from the center of the room. He quickly hopped down and tapped the cane. "Good, we're goin' to need to leave this chamber. Think ye can follow us?" The young duck couldn't be certain, but he would try. He cursed as he hit the stick one more time. "Alright." The elder duck wasted no time moving over to Huey and lifting Louie's body into his arms. "Come on, kids. We should find what we're looking for in this direction." He indicated a small, yet ornate looking doorway.

Louie took a step to follow, but turned to regard his companion. [You coming?] But the dog continued to sit, eyes downcast towards the pieced-together tablet. He didn't move or acknowledge the question and Louie began to wonder what was to come of Silas after this was over.

Without another word, he saw his family waiting at the door, faced towards the platform. "Are ye with us, lad?"

Yes. It was worth the pain to answer. They were finally doing something. He took an eager step to follow, when a grip caught his arm, pulling him back harshly. Stunned, the duck stumbled back into a set of legs, the hand still firmly holding him up. As his senses returned, he looked up into the wide, panicked eyes of the dog.

[No! You can't!] Silas choked out, his arm beginning to tremble.

[What? Why not?!] Louie tried to pull his arm free.

[I can't be alone again! I won't] The last words were ground out harshly, the dog's other hand wrapping into the ghostly material of Louie's hoodie.

The meaning of the words hit him with the force of a truck, Louie's struggles intensifying to break the hold. [Let go of me!] But the dog was quickly overpowering him, dragging him back into the room and away from his family as the filed through the doorway. Panic was all he had as he kicked out, a webbed foot catching Silas' ankle and sending them both sprawling across the stone floor.

Louie scrambled to find his footing, gaining a step towards the doorway before the dog took hold of his leg. Twisting, he sent his other foot into the offending arm, hearing the growl even as Silas violently dragged him back. The dog's free hand came down on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

[You will stay here forever!] Silas' eyes were wild as they pierced through the small duck.

Louie clawed at the hand, grunting with the need to get away from his attacker. He couldn't get stuck here, not with this man who had so obviously lost himself to the temple. Images of his brothers flashed across his vision and he ached to be whole again. It burned within his chest and as Silas released his leg, Louie sent both feet into the dog's chest, kicking out with as much force as he could.

OoOoOoO

Scrooge shifted Louie's weight over his shoulder, holding out the torch as they went through the passage. His mind was reeling with the need to find what the stone carvings had been indicating. A pool. Water. He needed to find the answer that would bring his nephew back. The other children were huddled around him, not wanting to stray too far from the green-clad duck.

The flame sent a glimmer over the ceiling as they came to another ornate archway, his pace quickening the closer he got. As the group rushed through, they came to an awed halt, their gaze traveling over jeweled ceilings that sent colors dancing over the top of an expansive pool.

Scrooge's heart leapt at the sight of it, gently laying his charge on the ground before regarding the rest of the room. As before, Huey and Dewey took watch over their brother while Webby began searching the walls of the room. The edge of the waters had his attention, a set of stone platforms half submerged into the murky depths. He had a strong idea what they might be for.

A quick walkthrough yielded an image of group of figures laying atop the stone tables, priest-like forms standing behind them. Satisfied that he had the steps understood, Scrooge rejoined the boys, bending to pick up the youngest once more. Dewey and Huey kept by his side as he took the still form and laid him on the nearest table, half his body settling into the cold water.

"Alright, Louie?" Scrooge watched his cane, waiting for the answer. A few seconds passed with no change, his gut starting to twist as time continued to tick by. What felt like a full minute later, he tried again. "Lad? Are ye here?" Still nothing.

"Where is he?" Huey's concerned words echoed through the room.

Before Scrooge knew it, he was back through the door towards the room whee this had all started. He stopped as a flash brightened the hall, the runes fading away a second later.

OoOoOoO

Louie's mind was screaming as he shot around his uncle, slapping the black stick with the full of his hand, sending him crashing to the ground in agony. His eyes peeled open to see the elder duck standing in the center of the hall, effectively blocking the dog from coming any closer.

"Louie? Are ye alright?" Scrooge sounded concerned, eyes glued to the cane.

The young duck pushed himself up, hand still numb as he tapped the cane twice. He moved with his uncle, keeping as close to his mode of communication.

"Is there something with ye?" Louie was grateful for his uncle's perception, answering once. "Alright, stay close. We need to get to the pool."

Louie looked over his shoulder to see his brothers and Webby standing in a doorway, concern etched over their faces. Scrooge walked towards them and it was all he could do not to run. When they finally made it inside, he immediately noticed the table, his body laying in the water.

[Yes!] He couldn't stop the cry of relief as he finally took off into the room.

[Please!] Silas' voice was no longer crazed, causing Louie to pause. [Please, I can't - I... please. I'm tired of being alone.]

The young duck continued towards the table, a soft glow beginning to emit from the water surrounding his body. He stopped to turn back and regard the dog, who had sunk to the ground, head hung low in despair. The fear was still coursing through Louie's chest, but at the sight of his attacker, something pulled at his chest.

[I can't stay.] He climbed up on the pedestal as he continued. [But I'll see if there's anything my uncle can do.] And without another glance at Silas, he felt a warmth pulling him back into his own body.

The world spun into a comfortable darkness until he slowly became aware of a chill creeping through his lower body. Louie fought against the sluggish feeling of his limbs, his eyelids slowly dragging open to reveal the jewel encrusted ceiling. A pair of faces blocked his view, his brothers taking hold of his arms like he might slip away again.

"Louie?" Huey finally asked, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

His mouth opened to respond, but a lump in his throat cut off the words. In the time it took for the first tear to fall, they both had him wrapped in their arms, lifting him from the table and out of the water. Another set of arms squeezed between his brothers' and encircled his stomach. He didn't need to see to know Webby had joined in, his hand finding hers.

"Are ye alright, lad?" Uncle Scrooge's voice was accompanied by a gentle brushing of fingers through the feathers on his head.

Louie took a breath, wiping away the tears that remained and nodded. He felt fine; cold, but rested. Even the tingling in his arm was gone from hitting his uncle's cane. It was as though he'd woken from a dream. Yet, as he regarded his family, who had refused to leave his side, all he could think about was Silas and what could have happened if Uncle Scrooge had just given up. That was a nightmare he was glad he didn't have to endure.

He hadn't necessarily made a promise to Silas, but as he recalled the despair in the dog's voice, Louie knew there was no leaving without doing something to help.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Louie finally spoke as he was helped off the table by the older duck.

"Yes, Louie?" Scrooge kept him close as they began to move towards what looked like a stone bench.

The young duck's gaze fell on the spot he remembered last seeing Silas. The terror of the attack was still there, but he pushed it back, smothering it with his own thoughts of being trapped forever.

A smile tugged at his bill as his brothers joined him on the bench and he suddenly found the strength to ask for what was needed. "I need your help. Someone else is trapped here."

This sent the elder duck's brow up in surprise. "Was that who -" He didn't finish, Louie unsure if it was to protect him or his brothers and Webby from what had happened.

Louie nodded. "Can you - do you think that will work for him too?" He pointed towards the stone platforms.

Scrooge was quiet, contemplating the request. After a long moment, he stood. "Ye feel it would be best?"

"Yes." No one deserved to be alone.

"Very well." His uncle's smile was warm, filled with an admiration Louie wasn't altogether familiar with. It wasn't often he had the chance to show mercy. If he were honest, he didn't want to have another opportunity like this in the future, but here he was and it just felt right. "I'll need your help."

Louie nodded, some understanding in what was needed. The others were more than willing to follow as they made their way back to the gem room. He and his uncle surveyed the edges of the space until they found the remains laying in a shadowed corner. Apparently, Silas' guides had at least moved him before they fled.

Scrooge gave him a questioning look, which he returned with a nod in answer. This was Silas.

Huey's emergency blanket was laid out, the remains carefully placed in the center before the edges were folded to create a makeshift casket. They carried it into the pool chamber, laying it on one of the tables.

A minute ticked by as they regarded the pile and Louie began to wonder if this was going to work. Silas had died so long ago. What if the pool only worked on the living? What if it did? Where would the dog go? So many questions began to weigh heavily on him, forcing the young duck to take a seat on one of the broken stones.

"What's going on?" His middle brother broke the silence and he couldn't blame him. The others had been following blindly, doing as they were asked, but he wasn't able to find the words under the immensity of everything he was feeling. Louie looked to his uncle for any kind of reprieve from the question, the elder duck giving him a sympathetic frown.

"We're waiting for -" A surprised intake from Webby had them all turning back towards the pool. Louie's eyes were wide as he watched the glow build around the table holding Silas' body. It sent a shimmer of blues and greens across the room, before coalescing into a blurred, tall figure. The image's arm slowly rose, giving a gentle wave before fading.

And as simple as that, the small group was left in the warm glow of the torch.

Louie let a shaky breath pass through his beak, visibly deflating against his oldest brother. A grin was pulling across his face as Huey asked if he was okay. "Yeah. I'm good, now."

OoOoOoO

The Jewel of the Dying. It wasn't too surprising that something so beautiful could be so deadly without the proper education. Scrooge counted himself lucky their experience had ended on a positive note. Louie seemed acutely aware of what could have happened, but the longer he observed the boy, he began to notice an odd sense of peace. The group had learned about Silas once they had made it back to the plane and Louie felt ready to talk about it. The elder duck had gained a little clarity into the boy's ability to handle what had happened. If they hadn't stumbled upon the jewel, the dog might have been stuck for eternity and that was something Louie could latch onto.

His gaze fell on the pedestal that housed the gems, secure behind the glass display. He'd had it moved to his more dangerous collections, determined to prevent any other poor souls from being trapped for eternity. The scholarly part of his mind was disheartened by the information Webby had presented to him a few days after their misadventure. The jewel had been part of a rich culture obsessed with the afterlife. Families and close friends would be allowed to separate their spirits from their bodies in order to accompany the deceased through the astral plane, giving their final goodbyes before they slipped back into their bodies at the pool. It had all been lost when overuse had strained the waters to the point people stopped waking up. After that, those who lived there left, taking the pool's failure as a bad omen.

A society lost to fear.

Scrooge gave the gem one last look before closing the reinforced door, not to be opened again for quite some time. His other bin would keep it locked away from anyone else who might come across it. At least, he could take solace in that.

As the last echoes of the door faded away and Scrooge made his way to the bin entrance, he could hear the far off laughter of his nephews and Webby. A smile spread over his face, delighting in the images of the mischief they could be getting into. Life as it should be. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea 8D not sure if it came across ok, but I had fun writing it!


End file.
